


That wrapper

by torch



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-07-01
Updated: 2003-07-01
Packaged: 2017-10-18 11:26:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/188433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torch/pseuds/torch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble for Maria.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That wrapper

Harry felt better after talking to Luna, but he still didn't want to go down to the feast. He thought the dormitory would be empty, but Neville was standing by the window, looking down. Harry walked inside, and Neville jumped and clenched his hand around the Drooble's Best Blowing Gum wrapper.

Harry thought about the archway with its tattered veil, the voices whispering something he couldn't make out. He thought about the cheerful flowered curtains drawn around Neville's parents' beds, about Alice Longbottom's soft wordless humming as she went back there. He wrapped his hand around Neville's and said nothing.


End file.
